Autumn - Otoño
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: El otoño.... una época maravillosa


OTOÑO  
  
(Versión Original: Autumn Author: Cracker)  
  
Notas de la traductora: Es la segunda traducción que realizo de cracker,   
vaya que escribe lindo.... bueno, su autor habla y escribe en inglés, así que   
comentarios por favor a: wink_wink_15@yahoo.ca  
  
Standard Disclaimer: No poseo Digimon, no me demandes! Todo comentario y críticas   
DE BUEN GUSTO, aquí: wink_wink_15@yahoo.ca  
  
Otoño  
  
Kari estaba sentada en los graderíos de la cancha de entrenamiento de la escuela   
de Odaiba. La brisa del otoño, muy fresca, rozó suavemente su rostro cuando ella   
miró al equipo del colegio en su entrenamiento. Ella estaba esperando por   
  
Takeru, o T.K como lo llaman los demás.   
  
Se suponía que él debería estar allí corriendo con los demás atletas en la   
cancha. Ella miró como los corredores trotaban al sonido del silbato... Miró a   
otros atletas preparándose y estirándose brevemente. Lo que ella no vio fue al   
joven que se le acercaba.   
  
Él había crecido bastante en esos 9 años.... Cuando se conocieron tenían 8 años.   
  
Él ahora era más alto que ella por casi una cabeza, mientras casi alcanzaba los   
6 pies de alto. Su cabellera rubia y sus ojos inocentes eran los únicos rasgos   
que nunca cambiaron. Él acercó por detrás y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos.   
  
"¿Adiniva quién es?" dijo cerca de su oreja  
  
"Hmm... ..T.K" ella sonrió ampliamente.   
  
"Ah! No eres divertida, ¿Sabes?" T.K sonrió al saltar el alto escalón y sentarse   
a su lado. Ella intentó pensar en algo ingenioso que decir.   
  
"¿Qué te demoró tanto?" Preguntó todavía mirando el campo.   
  
Él estuvo callado por unos instantes.  
  
"Estaba pensando..." empezó a mirar a las hojas cayendo a su alrededor  
  
"¿Todavía?" le bromeó la chica  
  
"No" sonrió "Yo estaba pensando sobre algo" le respondió serenamente   
  
"¿Sobre qué?" Ella se volvió a él  
  
Volvió a quedarse callado por un segundo  
  
Entonces empezó a reírse. Kari arqueó una ceja obviamente confundida.   
  
"¿Qué?"   
  
"Nah...". él se rió   
  
"Vamos, T.K, ¿Qué?" Ella lo animó golpeándolo suavemente con el codo.   
  
Él cerró ambos ojos aún riéndose.   
  
"De acuerdo, T.K, estás comenzando a asustarme" bromeó "¿Qué es tan cómico?"   
  
"De acuerdo, bien, pensaba sobre ayer. Estaba comiendo nueces de una bolsa y me   
sentí tan aburrido que comencé a leer la bolsa. Tenía impreso 'Advertencia:   
Contiene nueces' entonces me pregunté, 'Realmente estamos balanceándonos cerca   
de la estupidez?'..."  
  
Claro que nada de esto rondaba anteriormente en su cabeza. ¿Por qué él estaba   
actuando tan extraño? Ella puso una falsa sonrisa.  
  
"Eso realmente no pensabas" lo interrumpió.   
  
"Huh? Realmente no" Hizo una pausa.   
  
"¿Qué pasa ahora contigo? Has estado actuando muy raro, T.K." Miró a sus libros   
escolares que tomó entre sus brazos  
  
"Nada malo, ¿Por qué?" Él se pertubó demasiado evidente, en especial porque su   
voz tembló  
  
"De acuerdo, si no me dirás, entonces..."   
  
"Amo el otoño" La interrumpió " ...la refrescante brisa, el color del cielo...".   
él miró fijamente al cielo dorado.   
  
Kari apenas lo miró fijamente por un momento. Por algún motivo no era capaz de   
interrumpirlo.  
  
" ...todos los colores diferentes de las hojas... cambian en otoño" él respiró.   
  
"Um ...T.K...". Kari se preguntaba por qué estaba actuando tan extraño.   
  
"¿Tú no?" T.K la interrumpió. Ella lo miró fijamente y muy curiosa  
  
"¿Huh?" Es lo único que salió de sus labios.   
  
La miró fijamente para enfrentarla.... le sonrió   
  
"¿No amas esta estación también" Sus ojos azules brillaron   
  
"¿Era en lo que estabas pensando?" Ella preguntó   
  
"Yo pregunté primero". Él señaló  
  
Ella suspiró.   
  
"Sí, me encanta..... Ahora dime por qué estás actuando tan extraño"  
  
Él apenas se quedó en silencio y le sonrió durante algún tiempo antes de contestar  
  
"¿Lo supiste?" él dijo.   
  
"¿Saber qué?" Kari preguntó desconcertada  
  
"Yo te amo" simplemente le dijo. La miró directamente a los ojos cuando él   
pronunció esas palabras. "Siempre tienes..." él le eesquivó su mirada y se   
concentró en el campo. "Pensé que lo sabías.... fueron tantas indirectas"  
  
Kari estaba muda, demasiado asustada para contestarle. Apenas seguía sentada   
aferrada a sus libros y mirándolo fijamente. Él no esperó que ella contestara.   
  
Continuó hablando  
  
"Sabes, antes de que te encontrara y cuando estábamos buscando al octavo niño,   
esperaba que fuera alguien mi edad. sabes.. los demás eran de más edad ya veces   
me sentía solo" él empezó "Y cuando supe eras tú, apenas era un niño y te vi   
inocentemente" él se rió.   
  
"Bien, de cualquier manera, te conocía mejor y te veía como una amiga al   
principio. Entonces pasó el tiempo y comenzaste a gustarme más que a una amiga.   
Supongo que los comentarios sarcásticos de Davis me hicieron dar cuenta que   
siempre estaba pendiente de ti". Él se rió un poco recordando a su viejo   
'ex-rival'.   
  
"Supongo que soy bastante afortunado.... él perdió el interés después de 4 años.   
Probablemente te hubiese conquistado si seguía insistiendo. Ahora nosotros somos   
los mejores amigos" Él sonrió "Me tomó tiempo deducir que había amor en lo que   
siento contigo. No te amé desde la primera vez que te vi, pero mis sentimientos   
crecieron con el tiempo, más fuerte cada día" continuó hablando viendo hacia el   
el campo "Nunca te lo dije sin embargo, porque tenía miedo. Temor a que me   
rechazaras" Él se volvió y la miraba ahora con los ojos serios  
  
"Francamente, estoy asustado en este mismo momento, pero era ahora o nunca" Se   
quedó callado durante algún tiempo callado, casi como si estuviese esperando una   
respuesta  
  
Ella todavía estaba intentando absorber todo lo que había escuchado.   
  
Él apenas seguía allí inmóvil cuando él la tomó de las manos y se las apretó  
  
"No espero que me correspondas, quise decírtelo porque sentía que iba a explotar   
si no te lo confesaba"   
  
Ella estaba a punto de hablar pero el entrenador de T.K.los interrumpió   
  
"TAKAISHI!!! Es hora de seguir corriendo" le llamó desde la parte baja de los   
graderíos.   
  
T.K le esquivó la mirada a la joven  
  
"El deber llama" dijo sarcásticamente cuando se levantaba  
  
Comenzó a descender de las gradas  
  
Kari lo miró todo el tiempo, ella perdió los nervios que le provocó la repentina   
confesión.   
  
Él se detuvo unos instantes ..... estaba en dirección hacia ella en la parte   
baja.... sonrió nuevamente y se regresó dudando un poco antes de sorprenderla   
besándola suave y brevemente en la mejilla. Él se apartó de su mejilla   
rápidamente, sonrió y volvió a descender lentamente hacia donde lo esperaba su   
entrenador  
  
Ella seguía sentada inexpresivamente en el banco.... toca la mejilla dónde T.K   
la había besado.   
  
Se sintió tan extraña  
  
Ella le siguió cada movimiento desde que él rompió el contacto. Lo vio caminar   
hasta abajo y saltar fuera de las gradas hacia la cancha. Lo vio hablando con su   
entrenador y disculparse por la tardanza. Lo vio estirarse brevemente antes de   
entrenar. Lo vio unirse a los demás corredores trotando firmemente  
  
Takeru Takaishi..... Lo que es él, quién es él, y lo que él significa.   
  
Ella sonrió.   
  
"Yo te amo también" susurró suavemente.   
  
Se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia abajo.... No estaba pensando en nada   
más... ni siquiera cuando los entrenadores la llamaron.... ella los ignoró...   
  
"¡Hey! ¡Hey, chica! Fuera de la cancha!" un entrenador gritó al verla   
  
No lo escuchó  
  
Ella se concentró en encontrarlo dispuesta a decirle cómo se sentía.   
  
Miró a la esquina de la cancha.... un grupo de corredores detrás de T.K., ella   
corrió con todas sus fuerzas para darle alcance  
  
"T-T.K!!" ella casi gritó como si le advirtiera de su presencia  
  
"Huh?... " T.K. se dio la vuelta  
  
Ella se lanzó a sus brazos. Sorprendentemente él logró mantener el equilibrio   
retrocediendo unos pasos. Él abrió sus ojos y notó algo, la persona que más ama   
aferrada hacia él  
  
"K-Kari?" tartamudeó  
  
Ella se pegó a él lo más que pudo y lo envolvió más con sus brazos.... T.K. la   
alzo un poco más  
  
Ella le sonrió cuando miró hacia abajo  
  
"¿Q.. qué te pas...?  
  
"Yo te amo también" ella no le permitió terminar  
  
"Tú, tú.... me.... ?" Sus ojos empezaron a iluminarse  
  
"Permíteme mostrarte" sonrió cuando bajó la cabeza lo suficiente para   
encontrarse con su rostro y unirlos en un beso suave.  
  
Lo rodeó con los brazos más firme. Él la envolvió con sus brazos para apoyarse   
cuando le correspondió besó  
  
Todos empezamos a alegrar para la nueva pareja que sin embargo no los   
escuchaba.... siguieron besándose bajo el dorado cielo del otoño  
  
FIN 


End file.
